


Cry When You Have No Hope

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [56]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Male-Female Friendship, POV Calleigh Duquesne, Please don't die, Prayer, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't want him to go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry When You Have No Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a lyric given to me by **toomuchfandom** : _Death keeps knockin / Souls are up for auction_ from "Rocks" by Primal Scream.

He'd died. It was a technical death, but he'd still died. Flatlined, dead on the table. Dead. Delko had died. There was no escaping that fact, even though she was now sitting next to his bed, placing the cross her mother had given her in his warm hand, watching his chest rise up and fall down with each breath he took.

He was alive now, but he had died. She couldn't get past that no matter how much she wanted to. There was going to be damage, there was going to be permanent changes to the man she'd trust with her life, that she'd know would always be there for her. Before Ryan had joined the team she had paired off with Delko more than she did now. They had a bond and it was not a bond that she took lightly.

"Please, Eric, don't leave," she said softly. She'd thought she would cry but she couldn't, and that made her wonder if she was cold and insensitive. She couldn't cry over John, either, but that had been different.

Or maybe it hadn't. There was a handful of men she'd let her guard down for. One was dead, one had died and been brought back, one was a blot from her past she'd rather forget... She glanced at the door. And the other two were pacing outside, just as worried about Delko as she was.

She closed his hand around the cross and quickly recited the simple prayer to herself, the one where she begged God to not take him away. She knew there was no point in offering a trade or making threats...she just prayed with quiet acceptance that God might choose to take him away, but she hoped he wouldn't. He was too important to his family, to the team, and to her as well.

"I have to go," she said. Soft was the tone she used. "We're going to get the man who did this to you, Eric, I promise."

Then she leaned over and kissed his forehead gently. It was something that most people would never think she would do, show that type of emotion. But that wasn't true. Just because she couldn't cry it didn't mean she was cold and emotionless.

She just knew it was better not to cry over something that there was still hope for. She knew Delko would fight, and he would probably win. And she promised herself the only time she would cry is if he lost that fight. Right now, that wasn't the case.

And she hoped it stayed that way, she thought to herself as she left the room to go join Ryan to bring down the person responsible for Delko lying in that bed.


End file.
